themarvelearth31389rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Harry Osborn
Harry Osborn is the current CEO of OsCorp and is the estranged best friend of Peter Parker. ''' Description Appearance Harry is very tall, standing at 6'04" with a gaunt build. He has brown hair and large, green eyes. He is noted for having a cheshire cat-like smile. His skin is very pale and he usually has dark circles under his eyes. His clothes are very expensive but he goes out of his way to dress more casual and simple than his family name would imply. Personality Outwardly, Harry seems to personify the stereotypical "rich boy" who shrouds his insecurities with sarcasm, drugs, and bad behavior. However, those he trusts see the real him; he is sensitive, as seen in how he cares for Peter, and is very lonesome in nature. He is loyal and kind to Peter, and exhibits a genuine desire to be a good person, though he also has a deep desire to be seen apart from his father's shadow. Overall, Harry is a conflicted and severely troubled, though benevolent, person. Arguably, his biggest fault is self-loathing for his parentage and the mistakes he makes despite his better judgment. Unfortunately, at the same time he seems to have succumbed to his more monstrous side progressively since becoming CEO of OsCorp. He is his own worst enemy as he struggles to hold onto his kindness, though, like his father, he sometimes finds himself giving in to his inner monster. Biography Background Harry is the only son of industrialist Norman Osborn, whose mother died in childbirth. Growing up, he had a very terse and cold relationship with his father, who always kept him at a distance. Growing up, he attended a fairly prestigious private school on the Upper East Side of Manhattan, where he befriended '''Gwen Stacy. He had a tendency for getting into trouble, and he was eventually expelled--then from another school, and then another, and then another. Eventually, he started attending Midtown High School in Queens, as his father had an in with the school superintendent in the district. There, he met his first real friend, Peter Parker. The two became fast friends and before long were almost inseparable. Peter was two years younger than him, but they shared a strange sort of kindred spirit. Then they began to drift apart near the end of Harry's senior year. After his graduation, they hardly ever talked and within a year, his father ran for mayor and made Harry the CEO of OsCorp. Of course, this position is in name only; he's sort of learning on the job as he goes, guided by his father's trusted board of advisors. Still, he's floundering to keep his head above water. Appearances Defenders Volume 1 * Chapter 2 - ''"Private Eyes" (mentioned) '' Relationships Jessica Jones He never really knew her, but she seems like a decent person. Jessica was kind to Peter, and Harry always thought that Jessica was one of the few people at Midtown who didn't totally suck. Norman Osborn Harry's relationship with his father is strained and cold. His father always expected great things of him, expectations that he always seemed to fall short of. No matter how hard he tried, nothing he did was ever good enough for him. Harry was surprised when his father appointed him to CEO of his precious company, but Harry is also cynically suspicious about his father's intentions. Regardless, he's doing what he can to prove to his father that he has what it takes. Peter Parker Peter Parker is basically the closest thing Harry has to a brother. Despite the fact that they have drifted apart over the last year or two, Harry still sees Peter as his best friend and, honestly, he misses the guy. He wants to try to reconnect at some point, but he's still a little too busy right now. Character Information Notable Items * Osborn Fortune Abilities * Business Acumen ''' * '''Genius Intellect Trivia * Harry drives a Jaguar XK150. * Takes medication for a number of disorders, including Depression, Insomnia, and hallucinations. * His favorite bands are Nirvana, ''Pearl Jam, ''and ''The Clash. '' * Enjoys playing the drums, a hobby his father never approved of. * His favorite holiday is Halloween. He's never been much of a fan of Christmas. * Has a collection of ancient weaponry.